La Légende de Cristal
by Nekokucha
Summary: Dans la chevalerie d'Athéna, il existe un ordre méconnu de bien des gens : les chevaliers de cristal. Ici est contée leur histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** La Légende de Cristal

 **Rating:** **M** ( Un peu de violence et lemon à venir)

 **Résumé:** Il existe dans la chevalerie d'Athéna des chevaliers méconnus, les chevaliers de cristal. Ici est contée leur légende.

 **Genre:** Famille  & Romance

 **Disclaimers:** Les chevaliers du Zodiaques, Saint Seiya de son titre original, appartient à Masami Kuramada, Shueisha, Kana, Toei animation et TV Asahi. Supportez l'œuvre originale, elle en vaut la peine!

 **Note de l'auteur:** Voilà Swiny ma fic sur Saint -ci est une post Hadès et une post Soul of Gold. J'y ai instauré la règle que le temps est plus long aux enfers pour plus de cohérences dans le scénario. Dans l'ésperance qu'elle plaise, Kuro.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: De Retour des Enfers**

Assise en position du lotus, la jeune blonde méditait. Elle portait un sari orange imprimé d'un motif tigré. Elle avait, posé dans ses longs cheveux qu'un élastique nouait largement au niveau de ses reins, un serre-tête assorti. Son front dégarni laissait apparaitre un point rouge dessiné entre ses deux yeux toujours clos. Cela faisait 3h qu'Athéna s'était rendue au enfers suivie des derniers chevaliers d'or encore en vie et de ses précieux chevaliers de bronze.

Elle se sentait seule et impuissante dans ces moments là. Athéna leur avait demandé, à elle et aux autres chevaliers de cristal, de s'occuper du sanctuaire en son absence. Seulement la fonction première de ces chevalier était d'être la garde rapprochée de la déesse et sans elle leur travail était restreint, leur mission actuelle étant de protéger le sanctuaire. À priori il n'y avait aucun problème à ce niveau là, mais sans Athéna ni son armure au sommet que devait-elle protéger au juste?

La blonde se dit qu'elle se posait trop de questions. Elle concentra alors une infime partie de son cosmos afin de sonder le sanctuaire. L'aigle, le serpentaire, la licorne, le loup, l'ours, l'hydre et le petit lion, c'était les derniers chevaliers restant au sanctuaire. Ils s'occupaient des apprentis et de cette fille dont dont elle ne connaissait pas le cosmos. Ils priaient. Oui, tous priaient le retour d'Athéna et de " Seiya et les autres". Bien sûre elle aussi attendait avec impatience le retour de sa déesse et de ses, en quelques sortes, petits frères, mais elle désirait plus que tout retrouver les ors sains et saufs. Ils étaient ceux dont elle était le plus proche. Les seuls avec le grands pope et Athéna à connaitre leur existence de tout le sanctuaire. Pour les autres ils n'étaient qu'un mythe, une légende ou encore une rumeur. Les chevaliers d'or on tout partagé avec eux: rires, larmes, combats,... C'était eux leur famille dorénavant, à défaut d'avoir connu leurs géniteurs.

Hedwidge, seulement vêtue d'un maillot une pièce blanc taché de vert foncé et d'une paire de lunette de natation autour du cou, entra dans le salon en râlant et s'affala dans le canapé en coins recouvert d'un tissu noir. Les murs de la pièce étant peints arborait des tons violet et un tapis persan dans les même couleurs recouvrait le carrelage en marbre. La pièce était plutôt sombre comparé au reste du temple et une odeur d'huiles essentielles y flottait en permanence. C'était la pièce que la blonde avait choisit pour méditer, assise sur un des petits poufs moelleux et doux et avec dans son dos un tableau représentatif de Ganesh.

\- Quel est le problème? questionna-t-elle à sa colocataire.

Hedwidge était une jeune danoise qui était arrivée au sanctuaire i ans. Elle avait terminé sa formation de chevalier de cristal pour devenir le chevalier de cristal de la nébuleuse du renard en dernier mais elle n'était pas pour autant moins forte que se camarade du papillon et d'Orion. Elle avait des cheveux roux coupés au niveau de ses épaule et un frange dégradée couvrait son front.

\- Je voulais me changer les idées en piquant une tête dans la piscine mais avec l'éclipse c'est foutu! railla-t-elle en maudissant les dieux de ne pas compatir à sa douleur actuelle.

\- L'éclipse? s'inquiéta la blonde dont les yeux fermés n'avait pus capter la différence de luminosité.

\- Oui, acquiesça simplement la rousse, On ne peut déjà pas aller aux enfers se battre aux côtés d'Athéna, alors par les dieux de l'Olympe laissez-nous au moins nous relaxer!

Elle aussi était perdue sans les instructions de leur déesse et, surtout, elle s'inquiétait depuis que le cosmos d'Aiolia le chevalier d'or du lion, son très cher ancien maître, avait disparu aux portes du palais d'Hadès.

\- Allume la télévision, veux-tu, avait finit par exiger la jeune indienne toujours en position du lotus.

Hedwidge la regarda un instant, incrédule. Il était rare que Shiba, chevalier de la nébuleuse du papillon, se mette aux bassesses de l'humanité telles que regarder la télévision. Mais elle s'exécuta.

\- Quelle chaine? demanda-t-elle en ramassant la télécommande rangée sous la table basse et la pointant vers l'écran plat en face d'elle.

\- Les infos.

Elle regardèrent le journal parler en entier accrochée aux mots des journaliste comme on s'accroche à la vie. Les nouvelles n'était pas bonnes: il y avait effectivement une éclipse de lune, seulement elle n'avait pas été prévue, les scientifiques n'arrivaient pas à l'expliquer et un alignement des planètes inhabituel les tracassaient.

Alors que Shiba s'apprêtait à réagir sur le sujet, une étincelle de cosmos lui traversa l'esprit. Se concentrant un maximum pour ne pas laissé ses paupières qui semblaient scellées, s'ouvrirent, elle fronça les sourcils en signe de contrariété. Elle stoppa par la même occasion phrase qui devait francir ses lèvres. Hedwidge le vit et ne manqua pas le lui faire remarquer.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Shiba?

\- C'est impossible, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible? requestionna la rousse.

\- Ils sont revenus, ils sont TOUS revenus!

\- Mais qui?

Le chevalier du papillon était rentrée dans une sorte de transe, ce qui était assez rare car la jeune indienne était souvent maitre de ses émotions. Celle dont elle avait le plus de mal a éviter les effet étaient: la surprise, l'inquiétude et le stresse. Et ces 3 trois se bousculaient vivement dans son esprit qui se voulait divin au maximum. Le renard dans l'incompréhension commençait elle aussi à ressentir un état de stresse.

\- Les chevalier d'or, répondit calmement Annabelle, le troisième chevalier de cristal, celui d'Orion, dont elles entendirent la voix pour la première fois ce mois-ci.

Elle était descendue en sentant les brusques modifications du cosmos du papillon et elle croquait, non sans conviction, dans une pomme qu'elle venait de pioché dans de fruitier posé sur le coin du bar séparant la cuisine de la salle à manger.

\- Quoi? Mais où sont-ils? Je ne sens pas le cosmos à proximité! interrogea Hedwidge en tournant la tête de gauche à droite pour appuyer son questionnement d'un regard à ses 2 interlocutrices.

\- Sur Asgard, répondit la blonde toujours contrariée mais ayant reprit son calme, et Anna..., ajouta-t-elle après un courte pause.

La concernée releva la tête de sa pomme dont il ne restait déjà plus que le trognon et répondit d'un gémissement signifiant qu'elle écoutait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit mainte fois de ne pas sonder mon cosmos pour répondre à ma place, les pensée c'est personnel.

La petite norvégienne haussa les épaules et engloutit les reste de sa pomme avant de venir s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face de l'indienne. Ce qui pouvait ce traduire par "Et donc, c'est quoi le plan?" ou par "Alors, on fait quoi?"

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie mais une chose est sûre, au moins une de nous doit rester au sanctuaire. Donc, voilà ce que je propose: Hed, tu iras voir Hilda et tu lui demande un résumé de la situation l'aidant si besoin. Tu veilleras cependant à être le plus discrète possible. Pendant ce temps, Anna et moi allons remettre le sanctuaire sur pied pour le retour d'Athéna. Des questions?

\- Ça marche pour moi! répondit le chevalier du renard avec entrain.

Orion elle leva juste la main pour souligner son accord et c'est sur ces bonne parole qu'elles allèrent préparer le diner et se coucher dans l'espoir d'un lendemain meilleur.

* * *

Ce fut Shiba la première debout, réveillée à l'aube comme d'habitude pour profité au mieux de ses journée - plus longues en été. Après s'être emballée dans son peignoir, elle était descendue dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné.

La cuisine était sans conteste la plus grande pièce du temple en rivalité avec la salle à manger. C'était une pièce très lumineuse étant juste a côté de la baie de cristal en partie surplombant la salle à manger et les murs blancs immaculés étaient recouverts de meubles remplis de divers instruments de cuisines.

Elle se saisit d'une douzaine d'oeufs pour en faire sur le plat, à la coque, brouillés, durs et en omelette. Ensuite elle coupa la baguette et grilla quelque tartines. Elle pressa quelques oranges, cuit du lard, réchauffa de l'eau pour le thé et le café, et sortit couverts, planchettes, verres, tasses, sets de table, confiture, chocolat à tartiner, beurre, miel, sucre,... afin de dresser la table du petit déjeuné.

C'était une petite table, se trouvant sous la baie de cristal derrière les tentures violettes du salon, de laquelle on avait une vue époustouflante sur l'ensemble des 12 maisons du sanctuaire, les arènes où s'entraînaient les apprentis, la mer azurée et la plage menant au cap Sunion. C'était d'autant plus beau que ce matin le sanctuaire baignait dans la lumière rougeoyante du soleil levant.

Un fois la table mise, elle monta les escaliers de marbre pour réveillé Hedwidge en frappant à sa porte, la première en face d'elle quand elle arrivait au premier étage.

\- Hed, ma puce, le petit déjeuné est prêt!

\- Moui, j'arrive, répondit la danoise avec la voix ensommeillée.

\- Je vais te préparer des sandwichs pour le voyage, que veux-tu dessus?

\- Saumon fumé et fromage blanc.

\- Très bien, ne traine pas.

Shiba descendit faire ce qu'Hedwidge lui avait demandé sans prendre la peine de passer par la chambre d'Anna qui se trouvait dans le fond du couloir car la norvégienne au cheveux bleus noués d'une tresse reposant sur son épaule gauche se réveillait d'elle même à 6h34 précise.

La rousse habillée d'un pyjama blanc à poids vert, salua son amie et vint s'assoir à sa place habituelle, à la gauche de celle-ci. Elle se servit en oeuf, en lard et en pain qu'elle tartina de confiture de framboise.

\- Tu veux du jus d'orange? sourit la blonde amicalement.

\- Oui, répondit l'autre en lui tendant son verre vide.

L'indienne ne se fit pas prier pour le remplir tandis qu'au même moment Anna descendait les escalier et fit une halte dans la cuisine pour se faire un chocolat chaud. Elle s'assit ensuite à la droite de Shiba en posant sa tasse ornée d'une tête mort de couleur bleue et la brique de lait demi-écrémé- étant la seule à en boire les 2 autres avaient souvent tendance à omettre le détail de l'apporter à table. Elle était celle à avoir la moins belle vue de sa place mais elle s'en moquait pas mal, d'ailleur c'est elle qui avait choisi cette place en particulier. Le partaire d'hortencia bleu-mauve l'inspirait sûrement plus que la mer azurée.

Elle gratifia ses amie d'un sourire comme seul bonjour et commença à se servir dans les différents plats.

Le repas se passa dans un silence relatif. Les portes-fenêtres entre-ouvertes filtraient un vent légé faisant onduler les cheveux encore lachés des 3 filles plus ou moins endormies.

Aubout d'Un Instant Shiba brisa le silence appaisant:

\- Ne traine plus Hed, il va être 7h et tu dois encore passer à la salle de bain.

\- Non, non, t'iquiète!

À ses mots la rousse entreprit de débarrasser sa table en se relevant. La blonde lui tendit un paquet contenant: les sandwichs au goût demandé, une pomme- celles-ci étaient très appréciées au temple de cristal- et une petite bouteille d'eau.

\- N'oublie pas ton casse-croute! dit-elle d'un ton maternelle.

\- Non, merci, répondit l'autre saisissent le paquet alors qu'elle passait à côté d'Annabelle qui mangeait son bol de céréales sans perturbations.

Une fois que la norvégiène eu quitté la table à son tour, l'indienne la débarrassa et la néttoya puis mis le lave-vaisselle en route. Entre-temps Hedwidge aivait quitté la salle de bain et hésitait sur qu'elle dague était la plus asortie à sa robe/tunique verte foncée. Elle était venue dans la cuisine pour questionner son amie sur le choix le plus judicieux. Le premier était un poignard assez éfilé et sa garde était noire et son paumeux orné d'une magnifique émeraude. Le deuxième était plus massif, la garde verte et le paumeaux en bois de bouleau.

La blonde soupirra et lui dit que ce n'était pas important. Elle désigna néanmoins la première sinon la rousse ne serrait jamais partie et il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle la salua ensuite du pas de la porte, s'inquètant que que la danoise n'ai rien oulié et la regarda un instant dévaler les marches du sanctuaire en lui souhaitant bonne chance et bonne journée muettement.

Tandis qu'Anna passait le carsher sur la terrasse du temple, Shiba alla s'instaler au salon et intensifia sa cosmos-énergie dans l'espoir de joindre Athéna. Se fut un franc succès. La déesse lui dit qu'elle se trouvait dans une jarre à Elysion et qu'elle avait entièrement confiance en Seiya et les autres. Il ne fallait, donc, pas s'en faire pour elle. La blonde lui exposa alors ses questionnement sur la résurection des Ors sur Asgard. Athèna n'en connaissait pas raisson mais elle sentait que leur enemis était puissant. Il leur faudrait leurs armures divines pour parvenir à le vaincre. Shiba remercia sa déesse et lui souheta de vite lui revenir.

Suite à cela elle sentit le cosmos de son frère, Shaka de la vièrge, tentant lui aussi de rentrer en contact avec Athéna. Elle se connecta à lui pour lui répondre. Elle lui retranscrit mots pour mots les dire de la déesse et y ajouta que pour obtennir leurs armures divines il leur fallait, non seulement concentrer leur cosmos jusqu'à leur paroxisme, mais aussi un objet bénipar le sang d'Athéna. C'est pourquoi elle lui envoya le poignard que Saga avait utilisé pour la tuer.

Après ces deux entrevues, Shiba quitta le salon pour inviter Anna à la suivre au pied du sanctuaire pour entamer les réparations.

\- C'est qui les 2 madames? demanda innocemment un apprentit à l'intantion de Marine de l'aigle.

Celle-ci n'avait évidemment pas la réponse à se questionnement tandis que Kiki c'était déjà approché des 2 chevaliers de cristal pour les saluer. Shiba avait déjà, par le passé, dû s'occuper du rouquin quand leur maître avait d'autres priorités. La blonde était un peu comme la maman qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Tout les apprentis stoppèrent leurs activités pour se regroupper autour du rouquin et des 2 chevaliers.

\- Tu les connais Kiki? questionna un premier enfant.

\- Tu nous les présentes? ajouta un second.

\- Ce sont Shiba et Anna, 2 chevaliers de cristals, répondit le disciple du bélier s'attirant l'admiration des ses paires.

Shiba pris alors la parole et Kiki dans ses bras:

\- Nous allons réparer le sanctuaire avant le retour d'Athéna. Si nous nous y mettont tout ensemble ça ira vite. Tout d'abord vous allez faire l'inventaire du matériel à commender.

Sans tarder tous se mirent au travail. Au bout d'une petite heure, Shiba passa commende auprès de différents magazins. En attandant l'arrivée des matériaux, il se mirent à nettoyer les débris. Vers 16h le sanctuaire était comme neuf.

Anna avait aidé le papillon à réarenger les appartements des chevaliers d'ors à l'indentique - le bazard en moins-, elle était désormais entrain de faire le nettoyage habituel des 12 maisons zodiacales.

Soudain le ciel s'éclairsit, l'éclipse était passée et peu de temps après le cosmos chaleureux et bienveillant d'Athéna réinvestit les lieux. Très bientôt sa silouhette apparut aux pieds de la coline, les bronze à ses côtés. Ils fûrent acclamer et, dés qu'ils virent le chevalier pégase mal en points, tous accoururent pour l'enmener à l'infirmerie.

Sur l'entre faite, Hedwidge était revennue de mission et les 3 chevaliers de cristals s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de leur déesse chérie qui les bénies de ses douces paroles, les remerciant pour la garde et la remise en état du sanctuaire. Son regarde se perdit dans le vide, enfin non, elle regardait vers l'infirmerie qui brillait son les rayons du soleil.

\- Ne vous en faitepas, il est entre de bonne mains, de plus il a déjà survécut à bien pire! Dans une heure il est debout! lui certifia Shiba un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

\- Oui, tu as surement raison.

Depuis le retour d'Athéna le cosmos émanant d'Asgard se faisait de plus en plus étrange et Shiba le ressentait dans tout son étre. Soudain plus rien, tout les cosmos s'évanouïrent. Aussi bein malfaisant qu bienfaisant. Alors c'était finis, c'était la glorieuse fin des chevaliers d'or. Ils avaient mené avec succès leur dernière misson et allaient reposer en paix à présent. Si jeune, 20 ans ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir, pour abandonner ceux q'on aime. L'indienne en trésailllit et Athéna le remarqua, elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Le cosmos des ors ainsi que celui de Shion brillait faiblement dans une des arène du sanctuaire.

Hedwidge et Annabelle, se relevèrent d'un coup sous la surprise et se tournèrent dans la direction d'où émanait les différents cosmos.

\- Et si on fêtait ça, disons ce soir à 20h? lâcha Arhéna tout en débutant son ascentionvers son temple, l'indienne pleura toujours tête baisée.

Venant de la déesse il s'agissait plus d'un ordre que d'une proposition. D'ailleur les Cristals ferait tout selon ses bon vouloirs.

Shiba se releva à son tour toute 3 fixaient l'horrizon gettant le retour de chevaliers d'or, ceux qu'elles considéraient depuis toujours comme leur familles, leurs frères.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Un review pour me faire partager vos impression?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** La Légende de Cristal

 **Rating:** **M** ( Un peu de violence et lemon à venir)

 **Résumé:** Il existe dans la chevalerie d'Athéna des chevaliers méconnus, les chevaliers de cristal. Ici est contée leur légende.

 **Genre:** Famille  & Romance

 **Disclaimers:** Les chevaliers du Zodiaques, Saint Seiya de son titre original, appartient à Masami Kuramada, Shueisha, Kana, Toei animation et TV Asahi. Supportez l'œuvre originale, elle en vaut la peine!

 **Note de l'auteur:** Chapitre très court qui ne devait pas se trouver dans la fic à la base mais bon voilà. C'est mon texte j'en fais ce que je veux! Na! Kuro

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: la mission**

Hedwidge était partie de bonne heure ce matin. Shiba l'avait sortie de son lit afin qu'elle puisse partir le plus vite sur Asgard et exécuté sa mission. Malgré l'heure assez matinale le soleil brillait déjà intensément et réchauffait l'atmosphère.

Elle traversa le sanctuaire d'un bon pas. Celui-ci semblait mort, la plupart des maisons zodiacales étaient ravagées, en ruine. En y ajoutant le faite qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive animant les lieux on pouvait ressentir un certain malaise fasse à cette ambiance glauque et morbide.

Même les arènes étaient vide, les apprentis étant sûrement encore à l'étape petit déjeuner de leur planning journalier assez chargé.

La jeune danoise accéléra le pas et quitta enfin les terres sacrées du sanctuaire et pris la route descendent vers la ville. Elle se rendit au port d'Athènes dans le but de prendre un bateau traversant la mer adriatique et de rejoindre l'Italie par Venise.

Elle pris l'embarcation de 10h30 et le trajet dura plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'eut imaginer. Elle profita de se laps de temps pour étudier les moindres détails de sa carte.

Arrivée à terre elle se trouva un coin sympa pour déjeuner. A l'ombre de deux pins, en bord de mer, se trouvait un banc posé sur des rochers. En face d'elle l'eau se dessinait jusqu'à l'horizon, elle était d'un turquoise profonds, comme le pouvait être la Méditerranée, tranchant avec l'azuré du ciel couronné d'un soleil de plomb. En contre bas de se roché il y avait une plage de galets s'étant sur la gauche. Hedwidge regarda un moment un jeune couple y jouer avec un chiot, un border colley. L'animal devait voir la mer pour la première fois, courant après les vagues, sautant sur les mouettes. Tous les trois semblaient avoir une très belle vie. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, elle aussi voulait être heureuse. Pas qu'elle ne l'était pas, au contraire vivre avec Shiba et Anna était vraiment sympathique. Mais vivre une sublime histoire d'amour la tentait énormément.

Elle finit par ouvrit son lunch-pack préparer avec soins par sa maman de remplacement et, ayant déjà perdu assez de temps, elle mangea assez vite. Rien à faire, même avec de simple sandwich au saumon fumé et au fromage blanc, l'indienne arrivait à sublimer la saveur des aliments rendant chaque bouchée exquise. Il n'y avait rien à redire là-dessus, la blonde était réellement la reine de la cuisine.

Une fois son repas achevé elle reprit sa route en direction du nord. Pour aller plus vite elle décida de coupé par la forêt se fiant exclusivement à sa carte.

Au bout de plusieurs long kilomètres le chevalier du renard commença à douter de qu'elle ne prenait le bon chemin. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était censé traverser un récif de montagne et que depuis le début de son voyage elle n'avait pas encore eu une seule côte. Elle sortit alors sa boussole, l'aiguille tourna un instant puis indiqua le nord dernière elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, contrariée et tapota le bord de l'objet. L'aiguille se rebalança un peu et se stabilisa exactement dans la même position. Exaspérée, Hedwidge rebroussa chemin tout en veillant cette fois-ci à garder le cap.

Les heures de marche s'enchaînèrent quand soudain, la danoise se retrouva face à la mer. Elle n'avait vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation. Il aurait peut-être été préférable d'envoyer Annabelle à sa place. Pourtant la jeune rousse venait du Danemark, ce pays étant assez proche d'Asgard, elle devait connaître les environs. Les voyages en avion étaient tout de même plus simples!

Décidée à retrouver son chemin elle se retourna dans la ville où elle avait débarqué.

\- Bonjour monsieur, excuser-moi de vous déranger mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer dans quelle ville sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle, interpellant un passant.

\- À Alexandrie mademoiselle, répondit gentiment le vieil homme.

\- Merci, et dans quelle direction puis trouver le port?

\- Le port? C'est très simple, affirma-t-il, vous continuez sur cette route et vous prenez la troisième à gauche.

La danoise remercia ce bonhomme sympathique et suivi ses indications. En effets elle ne pouvait pas manquer le port d'Alexandrie. Il était énorme et de centaines voire des milliers de bateaux y étaient amarrés. En attendant son bateau pour la ramener en Grèce, la rousse se désolait toute seule. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se retrouver en Afrique pour aller à Asgard et en venant d'Athènes.

Quand elle fut enfin de retour en Grèce, il était trop tard pour elle de reprendre une correspondance vers l'Italie. Elle décida de rentrer au Sanctuaire pour la nuit. Elle aurait encore l'occasion de partir le lendemain.

À proximité du sanctuaire elle accéléra le pas, le cosmos d'Athéna venait de réinvestir les lieux.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3: Une soirée pour les Ors

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux ils furent éblouit pas la lueur du soleil déclinant petit à petit vers l'horizon, ils s'étaient préparés aux ténèbres éternelles. Pourtant ils étaient là, on les avaient faire revenir du royaume des ténèbres qui ne semblait pas vouloir d'eux, encore, La première chose qu'ils regardèrent était leurs mains, la conscience d'être de nouveau dans le monde des vivant.

Ensuite ils se virent les uns les autres, ils étaient en Grèce, de retour au sanctuaire, Ils allaient encore devoir protéger leur déesse chérie qui, à en juger par son cosmos rayonnant au sommet du sanctuaire, était revenue des enfers. Ils en étaient soulagés, sacrifier leurs vies pour permettre aux jeunes bronzes de s'occuper de la vie d'Athéna avait tout de même été une bonne idée.

Ils savaient en se regardant que tous se posaient les mêmes questions et qu'ils auraient les réponses au sanctuaire. Ils entreprirent alors, d'un commun accord, de se diriger vers la maison du bélier.

Quand les chevaliers de cristal les virent arriver au loin, Shiba s'avança vers eux pour les rejoindre. Arrivée à leur hauteur, ils s'arrêtèrent et penchèrent la tête en signe de culpabilité et de respect. Shion regarda la scène, intrigué. Il ne connaissait pas encore la jeune indienne, mais son intuition lui disait que ça devait être un sacré phénomène.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la colère et une onde d'énergie secoua les fondements du Sanctuaire. Ses yeux azurés étaient emplis d'exaspération. Elle passa en revue chacun des chevaliers comme pour voir s'ils étaient tous là.

-Saga ! l'appela-t-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Le chevalier des gémeaux s'approcha tête bassa et, quand il fut à sa portée, le chevalier du papillon lui en retourna une. L'homme regarda la jeune indienne, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Celle-là était pour Kanon, répondit-elle. Et celle-là est pour Shion, ajouta-t-elle en lui en retournant une autre.

Deux autres suivirent, la première pour Shaka et la deuxième pour leur déesse vénérée, Athéna. Shiba finit par une cinquième car, un grand mystère qui restait à son propos, elle détestait le chiffre quatre.

Sa colère eut l'air de s'adoucir mais elle n'en restait pas moins sévère.

-Vous n'avez plus intérêt à recommencer ça ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous hochèrent la tête d'un mouvement. Seul Shion restait interdit face à la scène se jouant face à lui. Il ne comprenait rien mis à part son intuition était plutôt fiable. Les deux autres cristal étaient venues se placer aux côtés de la blonde, n'essayait ni de la calmer, ni de l'arrêter.

-Je devrai tous vous gifler mais ce serait trop long, alors j'ai choisit Saga car il a été le pire. J'espère donc que vous avez mal pour lui. Maintenant, on remet les compteurs à zéro : plus de rancune, ni de regrets, ni de culpabilité. Ce qui est fait est fait, c'est du passé. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Ils hochèrent la tête à nouveau et l'expression de Shiba passa au soulagement.

-Vous m'avez fait si peur, bande d'idiots ! Allez venez ! lâcha l'indienne pour que tous les ors viennent s'y loger dans un câlin collectif.

-Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir inquiété, nous… commença Mû avant de se faire arrêter par le du papillon.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit-elle en refermant les yeux et de détourner la tête. Tu auras le temps de me raconter tout ce soir, Maître.

-Ce soir ? s'interrogea-t-il.

-Oui, une fête est organisée en votre honneur à 20h, au temple de cristal. Votre présence est requise, ordre d'Athéna.

La blonde s'approcha de l'ex-grand pope tandis qu'Hedwige et Annabelle saluaient les revenants à leur tour. Le chevalier du renard était partie chercher des pansements et de la glace pour soigner la joue meurtrie de Saga, sa pommette saignait légèrement. Elle essuya la plaie, puis y plaça la poche de glace. Le gémeaux grimaça au contact du froid.

-Je… je suis désolée si je vous fais mal, Maître, mais ça doit être fait !

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Hed, j'ai connu pire.

-Je sais mais quand même, Shiba n'y a pas été de main morte…

-Oui, on peut dire qu'elle y a mis tout son cœur.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs entamé une discussion avec Shion.

-Grand Pope Shion, je suis enchantée de rencontrer le maître de mon maître. Je me nomme Shiba, je suis le chevalier de cristal de la nébuleuse du papillon.

-Alors comme ça, Mû est ton maître ?

-Était, ainsi que Shaka, c'est grâce à ceux que je suis chevalier de cristal. Mais je crois que vous devriez aller voir Athéna au palais du grand pope.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire…

-Bon, moi, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail pour ce soir.

-Oui, je comprends…

Il partit par les escaliers pour rejoindre sa déesse et mettre les choses au clair. Shiba se retourna vers les chevaliers d'or qui discutaient les uns avec les autres de sujets divers.

-Et vous, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous pour vous préparer, dit-elle de manière autoritaire.

-Mais nos maisons ont été… commença Deathmask.

L'indienne pointa le temple du bélier, brillant comme à son premier jour.

-… réparées ?! s'écria-t-il.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses colocataires du temple de cristal.

-On se retrouve en haut, il faut arranger le temple pour ce soir.

Elle se téléporta ensuite et les deux se regardèrent, désolées de ne pas pouvoir faire de même. Elles se lancèrent donc à l'assaut des douze maisons du zodiaque.

En arrivant au temple de cristal, Shiba se plongea dans ses livres de cuisine. Elle devait trouver un repas facile et rapide. Quand Hedwige arriva à son tour dans la cuisine, elle proposa de faire un barbecue. C'était rapide et plutôt pratique quand il y avait du monde. La blonde opina et retourna alors dans un livre de verrines. À partir de cela, elle put faire sa liste de course et se rendit au magasin sans trop tarder.

Pendant ce temps, Anna s'occupait de réaménager le salon, repoussant les divans, ajoutant quelques poufs, déplaçant trois petites tables par soucis d'accessibilité.

Comme il faisait beau et que le barbecue était dehors, Hedwige suggéra d'installer la table sur la terrasse et ainsi ils pourraient faire de la salle à manger une piste de danse. Elle et Anna déplacèrent alors la table et la mirent contre un mur.

Il était 17h quand Shiba revint du supermarché d'Athéna. Hedwige vint l'aider à ranger les courses et préparer les amuse-gueules tandis que la blonde préparait les salades et les pommes de terre.

Tandis qu'Anna était partie dans la remise au fond du jardin pour chercher ce qu'il fallait installa dehors. La remise était un genre de cabanon en bois dans lequel on trouvait de tout. Les objets s'y trouvant étaient tous classés par utilité et par ordre alphabétique dans une gigantesque armoire dont les différentes portes avaient été étiquetées par l'indienne.

La norvégienne fut assez étonnée quand elle tomba sur l'armoire « Résurrection des chevaliers d'or suite à la guerre sainte et à leur première résurrection sur Asgard ». Elle avait toujours été persuadée que son amie avait des dons de divination. Le papillon lui répondait d'ailleurs par un « Bien sûr que je suis divine ». La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'empara du contenu de cette armoire : deux tables de jardin assez longues (avec les chaises qui allait avec), une nappe en papier de douze mètres de long, des serviettes en papier elles aussi, des bougies, des décorations de tables en tout genre, etc…

Une fois qu'elles eurent fini tout ce qu'elles avaient à faire, Hedwige et Shiba se précipitèrent dans la salle d'eau. Se disputant pour la baignoire, elles avaient chacune pour seul argument valable ses cheveux à laver. Quant à Anna, ayant finit d'installer la table et la décoration et au préalable nettoyer le temple de fond en comble, elle avait allumé une de ses consoles du salon. Son choix s'était porté sur sa PS4 pour jouer à GTA 5. Elle aurait préféré continuer sa partie sur le dernier Assassin's Creed mais le disque du jeu était resté dans sa chambre et elle trop la flemme d'aller le chercher. Au bout de quatre ou cinq morts, elle en eut cependant marre et se décida de monter chercher ses précieux jeux.

En passant à côté de la salle de bain, elle entendit Shiba et Hedwige, toujours occupée à se crier dessus. Elle fit passer sa tête pour les informer qu'il était déjà 19h30. Les deux chevaliers s'échangèrent un regard puis, d'un commun accord, la rousse pris la douche el la blonde, le bain.

La norvégienne continua sa route et redescendis avec sa trouvaille jouer sur la TV écran plat du salon, sur laquelle les graphismes rendaient beaucoup mieux, en l'attente de l'arrivée des invités.

La première des jeunes filles à avoir fini sa toilette fut Hedwige, sortant de la douche sa serviette nouée au niveau de la poitrine. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier se brosser les dents. Puis elle dénoua la serviette et la posa sur ses épaules. Elle se saisit du sèche-cheveux et entreprit de détremper sa chevelure.

Entre-temps, Shiba était sortie du bain, habillée elle aussi d'une serviette, répétant les même gestes que sa collègue. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos et la rousse se demandait comment elle faisait en cet instant précis pour se maquiller.

Quand le chevalier du renard en eut fini avec ses cheveux, elle partit dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle enfila une robe bouffante bleue pastel serrée à la taille par une ceinture d'argent pailletée. Elle n'eut pas la réponse à sa question de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle y retourna car Shiba était déjà coiffée et maquillée. Elle s'était fait une tresse ample partant de la moitié de sa chevelure et lui arrivant dans le creux des genoux. Pour le maquillage, elle s'était contenté d'un peu de far à paupière bleu nuit et de mascara. Elle passa à côté de la danoise pour se rendre dans sa chambre à son tour.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Anna mis son jeux en pause et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Aïoros et Aïolia, les chevaliers du sagittaire et du lion. La norvégienne essuya le paillasson illustré d'un « Home sweet home » noir et blanc. Les deux arrivants suivirent le couloir : à leur gauche il y avait une enclave donnant sur deux portes. L'une d'elle était ornée d'un écriteau « Toilettes ». En face d'eux se trouvaient les escaliers soutenu par des colonnes grecques et, sur la droite de celui-ci, à ses pieds, il y avait une porte en cristal donnant sur la cuisine. Hedwige les y accueillit, un plateau d'amuse-gueules à la main et les invita à la suivre au salon. Le plus vieux s'assit sur un coin du divan, son frère à côté de lui.

Shiba arriva dans le salon en les saluant chaleureusement. Elle portait un sari bleu nuit pailleté et un serre tête assorti. Elle avait des boucles d'oreille en or émaillé de nuit avec collier serre-cou doré.

-Bonsoir les garçons ! salua-t-elle.

Ils lui rendirent son salut.

-Que prenez-vous pour l'apéritif ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'avez-vous à nous proposer ? répondit le sagittaire un peu intimidé par la démonstration qu'avait faite la blonde quelques heures auparavant.

Pour lui qui était mort treize ans plus tôt, il lui faudrait du temps pour se réintégrer.

-Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, je n'ai que dix-huit ans. Sinon, nous avons du basique : pastis, ouzo, whisky, vodka, gin, bière, picon, vin, porto, … J'ai même des bulles pour l'occasion, rosé et blanc ou du sirop : pèche, pamplemousse ou châtaigne. Il y a aussi du jus de fruit, si vous préférez.

-Je vais prendre un ouzo, comme d'habitude, Shiba ! dit le lion enjoué, visiblement très heureux d'avoir retrouvé son aîné.

-La même chose, dit Aïoros en regardant son petit frère, surprit de voir à quel point il avait grandit.

L'indienne partit chercher la boisson dans le bar de la salle à manger et en servi deux verres quand on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Elle laissa ses deux verres à Anna pour qu'elle les glace et partit ouvrir la porte. Elle croisa Hedwige qui apportait le dernier plateau au salon.

C'était Mû et Aldébaran qui étaient arrivés en emportant le gémeaux avec eux. Le bélier fit la bise à son ancienne élève et lui offrit un bouquet pour de l'invitation.

-Bonsoir, petit papillon, dit Aldébaran à son tour. Regarde ce qu'on a ramené avec nous ! Il ne voulait pas venir !

Il montra Saga du doigt en ricanant légèrement.

-Allez Saga, salue ton hôte ! ajouta le taureau en tapotant le gémeaux dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer.

Lui et bélier se mirent à rire en voyant le fier gémeau risquant de trébucher sur les marches du palier du temple de cristal.

-Bon, merci pour ces deux cadeaux, sourit Shiba en parlant des fleurs et de Saga. Vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'au salon.

Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans le temple sans plus attendre. Le grec fit mine de les suivre mais la blonde stoppa son geste.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi, lui dit-elle d'un air grave.

Anna venait de finir de servir Aïolia et Aïoros quand Mû et Aldébaran pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Shiba avait emmené Saga derrière le temple, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Le gémeaux n'osait pas regarder la petite indienne. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, libérant une onde d'énergie autour d'elle, interpellant le chevalier en face d'elle. Il détourna pourtant les yeux quand il croisa ceux bleus de la blonde.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce en prenant ses mains.

Il obéit et releva la tête. Le regard azuré de la jeune fille reflétait toute sa compassion et sa sincérité. Le chevalier aux cheveux bleus en fut troublé.

-Je suis désolée, dit Shiba. Mais j'ai pour habitude de gronder les brutes écervelées du Sanctuaire que ne communiquent qu'avec leurs poings. Et visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cas, c'est pourquoi je te demande de m'écouter, maintenant.

Saga était tout ouïe, enregistrant chaque syllabe de son discours. Il l'admirait, c'était la seules à prendre le temps de lui dire ses quatre vérités et de ne pas se contenter de le regarder avec mépris.

-Tu es le chevalier des gémeaux, Saga, et tu as été ressuscité au même titre que les autres. Crois-tu qu'Athéna aurait pris le temps de le faire si elle n'avait pas confiance en toi ? Non ! Tu as déjà assez souffert, alors cesse de te martyriser. Sois heureux, fais-le au moins pour moi.

Il hocha la tête et lui esquissa un faible sourire. Shiba était une jeune femme formidable avec un cœur énorme. La seule arrivant réellement à aimer Shaka alors qu'il ne lui rendait pas. Elle lui avait même pardonné la fois où il l'avait abandonné dans un temple hindou dans lequel elle avait fait connaissance avec la misère humaine et avec Durga, la déesse dont elle était la réincarnation. Grâce à son tempérament de tigresse elle défendait griffes et âme tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

-Que se passe-t-il, Milo ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement d'une voix froide en plissant les yeux.

Saga se retourna d'un coup. Il avait été tellement passionné par l'attitude du chevalier de cristal qu'il n'avait même pas sentit la présence du scorpion.

-Je… c'est pour… enfin… la porte était fermée… et euh… je vous ai entendus, alors… bredouilla-t-il, gêné.

-Il te suffit de sonner et on viendra ouvrir, soupira l'indienne, lassée.

-Ah ? Je… oui, bien sûr…

-Alors qu'attends-tu ?

La voix du papillon s'était élevée, tout comme son cosmos. Ses cheveux se soulevaient sous la puissance de l'énergie dorée qui émanait de son corps.

Soudain, l'intrus fut téléporté dans l'entrée de temple de cristal aux côtés de Camus qu'Hedwige venait de faire entrer. Le français le regarda avant de lever les yeux au ciel en lui disant :

-Tu vois qu'il ne valait mieux pas les déranger.

-Oh, ça va ! Toi, tu es un saint peut-être, c'est ça ? railla son ami, vexé.

-Oui, tout comme toi, d'ailleurs !

Un sourire narquois fendit les lèvres du chevalier des glaces alors que Milo ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre essayait de lui dire – seuls ceux ayant regardé l'animé en version originale comprendront cette blague - .

-Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, avait repris Shiba après s'être débarrassé du scorpion gêneur.

-Je garderai ta proposition dans un coin de ma tête, répondit noblement le chevalier du troisième temple.

-On rentre ? sourit la blonde en tirant le bleuté vers l'entrée du temple.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, le tableau s'offrant à eux permit à Saga de s'éclipser dans le fond de la pièce entre le bord du canapé et Aldébaran. Ce dernier, tout comme Aïolia, riait aux larmes tandis que Camus disputait Milo. Anna se tenait la tête entre les mains, honteuse du comportement de ses maîtres. Aïoros souriait de la scène, content de constater que les chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas tant changé en treize ans.

-Si Monsieur Milo n'avait pas eu la tête ailleurs et éteint les lumières de son temple, on ne serait pas arrivés en retard ! râla Camus plus froid que jamais.

-Et toi, ça ne t'arrive jamais d'avoir un doute ? Je te ferais remarquer que ça aurait été pire si on n'avait pas été vérifier.

-La ponctualité, c'est important !

-Plus que la facture d'électricité ?!

-Un autre chevalier aurait bien vu la lumière et l'aurait éteinte !

-Tu oublies que les chevaliers d'or ne se rendent jamais service !

-Hm… Tu marques un point…

Hedwige arriva avec les verres des maîtres d'Anna qui finirent par s'asseoir aux aussi quand le cosmo-énergie de Shaka brilla à l'entrée du temple. Shiba alla lui ouvrir avec un air agacé.

-Tu peux sonner, aussi ! lança-t-elle à son frère. Ta main ne va pas tomber ! Aller, entre.

Le chevalier de la vierge salua humblement ses pairs et s'assit un peu à l'écart. La discussion des autres avait dévié sur le temps que mettrait Aphrodite pour finir de se préparer.

-Avec un peu de chance, il sera là pour le dessert ! lança Milo.

-À moins que Deathmask ne l'amène de force parce qu'il finira par s'énerver ! ajouta Aïolia.

-On ne peut pas encore leur en vouloir, même Athéna est en retard, fit remarquer Mû.

-C'est parce qu'une déesse doit se faire attendre ! répondit la concernée, qui était accompagnée de ses cinq chevaliers de bronze.

Seiya était, comme l'avait prédit Shiba, était déjà sur pied et en pleine forme. Shiba leur fit la liste des jus de fruit qu'elle possédait. Saori s'offusqua qu'on ne lui proposait même pas un petit verre de champagne.

-L'alcool est interdit au moins de seize ans, répondit-elle à la plainte de sa déesse.

-Tu me dois l'obéissance, Shiba de la nébuleuse papillon !

-Je ferais tout pour votre protection, et l'alcool est mauvais pour votre organisme encore en plein développement. Donc, jus d'orange ou jus de pomme ?

Athéna prit une mine renfrognée et maugréa une réponse que la blonde compris comme un jus de pomme.

-T'as pas du coca ? cria un pégase qui fouillait dans le frigo de la cuisine.

-Tu es malpoli, Seiya ! le réprimanda l'indienne. Vas t'asseoir au salon.

Alors qu'elle remplissait les commandes des plus jeunes chevaliers, on sonna à la porte une nouvelle fois. Hedwige s'en alla ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants, qui s'avéraient être Aphrodite, Deathmask et Shura. Le chevalier des poissons s'était habillé de manière (un peu trop) girly et pailleté en opposition aux deux autres débordant de testostérone qui l'accompagnaient. Son regard bleu ciel approfondi par un mascara rendant ses cils plus volumineux se plongèrent dans ceux de la danoise.

-Le roi de la pop et de la dancefloor est enfin arrivé, la soirée va pouvoir commencer !


End file.
